User talk:Dankedude
Nice use of Words I like what u did with the phrases under the pictuers u put in ur user page, dude.AkamulbasX 22:37, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Thanx I like to bring a little humor to the hunting world. User:Dankedude 1:14, 20 October 2008 Tyrant Slayers/Dragon Clan Anyone can join rules do apply but I will get to that later. Comment here to join. Anyone is welcome to join (Dankedude 23:40, 19 November 2008 (UTC)). Rules 1. No bragging! 2. No elitism. 3. If you are in a group then you must stay with them unless you quit. 4. We will have contests usually for fun. 5. We also post records here. 6. Do not force anyone to use weapons they dont want to. 7. I will help you if you need help! Records These records will say winning streaks and times of how long the hunt was. Kusha- 3 wins in a row, 1513.9 secs Cham- 4 wins in a row, 1656.8 secs Luna- 3 wins in a row, 1687.8 secs Teo- 4 wins in a row, 1687.8 secs Kirin- 2 wins in a row, 444.1 secs Fata's 3 wins in a row, N/A Lao- 6 wins in a row, N/A what are the Tyrant Slayers? What is it actually? It sounds like an anti-Inferno Tyrants clan(PLEASE dont take this seriously, this is a thought, not an object of seriousness) — Harith hunter 08:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Once I looked at the name I was like "The name implies getting rid of Inferno tyrants." I wrote on my user page we hunt large and powerful monsters examples Lao, Fata's, Aka, Ucam, Elder Dragons, Plessy's and anything powerful engough to really do damage to hunters reputation. (Dankedude 14:59, 20 November 2008 (UTC)). Good Luck Good luck remaking the Dragon Clan/Tyrant Slayer.Vesuvius talk Dragon Clan Series My final chapter will be written for the new Fan Fiction! As of right now the series will end with a few new surpises and characters. I will write it as soon I figure out an ending. (Dankedude 23:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC)) Comments So what are we going to do now lol? ^_^ can I like post my own stories here? Or just the links? Vagrant of Minegarde Well are you online? Links are good. (Dankedude 21:37, 3 December 2008 (UTC)) Dank! I got a new story on my profile hehe, just follow the link the new one is called another road Vagrant of Minegarde I couldn't have gotten to HR6 if it weren't for my Monster Hunter comrades :D We pawn big time! By the way I'm doing the Rise to the Summit Akantor slaying quest.... For me- this is it, I'm gonna change the group's name, and with your permission I'd also like to call it the "Tyrant Slayers" much like a guild (of hunters) plus I'm going to try and beat the Akantor using SnS (its a friggin fun way to do it) Vagrant of Minegarde 03:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC)